Just Give Me A Reason
by Charlie.Trevor
Summary: Réaction de Santana quand elle voit Bram s'embrasser. Potentiellement dans le 04x09.


**Hey !**

**De retour avec un OS sur le Brittana -parce que ça nous manque à tous, avouons le, et qu'on a hâte que Mister Murphy retrouve la raison- avec la réaction de Santana après le baiser Bram (je l'ai fait après Something Stupid, et non pas dans le couloir). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Titre : Just Give Me A Reason**

**Rating : K+**

**Couple : Brittana **

**Disclaimer : Ni glee, ni les paroles de la chanson ne m'appartiennent. **

**Bonne lecture :D **

Santana marchait d'un pas léger dans les couloirs de McKinley.

Son avion ne décollait pas avant deux heures. Elle s'était assurée de l'état de santé de Marley après son malaise aux sélections, puis était rentrée chez elle faire sa valise.

Mais quelque chose l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Voir Brittany danser lui avait rappelé l'époque ou elles étaient ensemble. Époque pas si lointaine. Époque ou Santana parvenait encore à sourire. Époque ou elle était heureuse.

Et presque sur un coup de tête, elle avait décidé de parler à Brittany. Pour lui dire quoi ? Elle n'en était pas encore sur. Elle aurait bien préparé quelque chose, mais elle savait que les mots refuseraient de sortir une fois devant sa blonde. Mais elle voulait la voir. Elle avait besoin de la voir.

Peut-être pour lui dire qu'elle lui manquait. Ou pour savoir si elle allait bien. N'importe quel prétexte serait bon pour passer un peu de temps avec elle. Sentir son parfum enivrant, profiter de sa présence réconfortante.

Parce que s'il y avait bien un endroit ou Santana se sentait à l'abri, c'était dans les bras de Brittany.

Bras qu'elle n'aurait pas du quitter. Elle le savait.

La distance, un autre prétexte.

Rien ne pouvait les séparer. Rien ne pourrait les séparer. Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Et ça avait été tellement dur d'accepter l'idée qu'elle allait devoir s'éloigner, et de la faire accepter à Brittany. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que Santana cachait quelque chose. Mais son secret, ou plutôt sa faiblesse était bien gardée.

Parce que Santana avait mentit. Il n'y avait pas eu d'échange de regard, avec personne.

Elle avait simplement peur.

Au lycée, c'était facile d'être la fille qui faisait rêver sa petite amie, et d'avoir envie de le rester, ou de s'améliorer, pour être son héroïne.

À la fac, les choses étaient différentes. Sans Brittany à ses côtés, elle ne possédait plus la même force qui faisait d'elle une personne redoutable. Elle avait longtemps cru que Brittany la ramollissait, mais c'était faux. Santana était sans doute plus agressive sans elle, mais bien plus courageuse avec elle. Et elle avait perdu cette force. Et retrouvé la peur.

La peur de perdre Brittany.

La peur de ne pas être assez bien pour elle.

La peur de ne pas la rendre heureuse.

La peur du regard des autres, d'une certaine manière.

Avec Brittany, elle se sentait invincible. Différente.

Sans Brittany, elle n'était qu'une lesbienne de plus. Banale.

Alors, elle était rentrée. Les sélections étaient l'occasion parfaite pour parler à sa blonde. Mais entre les répétitions, les essayages de costumes, et les cours de Brittany, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps.

Et maintenant, deux heures avant son vol, elle avait enfin puisé le courage de lui parler. Les murs de McKinley, la présence de Brittany, lui avaient rappelé qu'elle était plus forte que ça.

Qu'elle n'aurait jamais du laisser tomber Brittany.

Santana jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Elle n'avait pas cours. Connaître l'emploi du temps de Brittany par cœur la fit sourire.

_Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu. _

Passant devant une salle de classe, elle distingua des notes de musique, et deux voix s'accordant relativement bien. Et parmi ces deux voix, elle reconnut aussitôt celle de sa blonde.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Avec qui chantait _sa _Britt ?

Elle recula jusqu'à atteindre la petite fenêtre de la porte.

Brittany se tenait avec Sam, devant le tableau de la salle de classe. Ils finissaient la chanson qu'ils avaient commencé, et Santana trouva Trouty Mouth bien trop près de Brittany à son goût.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement, comme dans un film, et toujours comme dans un film, mais de mauvais goût cette fois-ci, Santana sentit son cœur imploser lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Brittany mit fin la première au baiser, et son regard vagabonda jusqu'à la porte. Elle aperçut Santana et porta sa main à la bouche.

Retrouvant ses mouvements, Santana se décolla de la porte et traversa le couloir dans l'autre sens, en courant à en perdre haleine.

C'était impossible, non. Sa Britt ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Certes, elle avait rompu avec elle, mais elles avaient toujours été loyales l'une envers l'autre.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais pauvre petite idiote ? Qu'elle t'attendrait éternellement. Ouvre les yeux ma vieille, on n'est pas dans un conte de fées, et elle est avec bouche de mérou maintenant !_

Ses pas retrouvèrent presque naturellement le chemin de l'auditorium. Par chance, il était désert.

Elle courut jusqu'à la scène et s'effondra au sol au moment ou elle ne put plus contenir ses larmes.

Les perles salées s'écrasaient lourdement au sol, au rythme effréné de ses sanglots.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine à mains nues. Que l'on creusait des sillons ensanglantés autour pour mieux l'y déloger et le remplacer par une douleur insupportable.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

Elle était brisée. Tout bonnement brisée.

N'avait-elle pas vu la détresse de Santana quand elle avait rompu avec elle ? Ce regard douloureux qui lui hurlait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle, à chaque seconde de sa vie, mais que loin d'elle, elle perdait toutes ses forces ? Avait-elle toujours eu un faible pour Sam sans jamais lui dire, de peur de la blesser ? Lui avait-elle mentit ? Toutes les fois ou elles faisaient l'amour, pensait-elle à lui ?

Chanter lui avait toujours fait du bien. Et même si personne n'était présent, ça ne l'en empêcherait pas. Les battements de son cœur se mirent à ralentir, et elle s'assit plus confortablement au bord de la scène.

Elle ferma les yeux et les notes de piano commencèrent de retentir dans sa tête, occultant le bourdonnement sourd que provoquait sa course folle à ses tympans :

Right from the start

_**Depuis le début**_

You were a thief you stole my heart

**_Tu as été un voleur tu as volé mon coeur_ **

And I'm your willing victim

_**Et j'étais ta victime consentante**_

I let you see the parts of me

_**Je t'ai laissé voir les parts de moi**_

That weren't all that pretty

_**Qui n'étaient pas très jolies**_

And with every touch you fixed them

_**Et à chaque contact tu les as arrangées**_

Now you've been talking in your sleep

_**Maintenant tu as parlé dans ton sommeil**_

Things you never say to me

_**De choses que tu ne m'avais jamais dites**_

Tell me that you've had enough

_**Dis-moi que tu en as assez**_

Of our love, our love

_**De notre amour, notre amour**_

Just give me a reason

_**Donne-moi juste une raison**_

Just a little bit's enough

_**Juste une petite sera suffisante **_

Just a second we're not broken just bent

_**Juste une seconde nous ne sommes pas brisés juste courbés**_

And we can learn to love again

_**Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer encore**_

It's in the stars

_**C'est dans les étoiles**_

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

_**C'est écrit dans les cicatrices de nos coeurs**_

We're not broken just bent

_**Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste courbés**_

And we can learn to love again

_**Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer encore**_

Santana releva vivement la tête en direction de la voix qui provenait de l'entrée de l'auditorium, et aperçut Brittany.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_

_**Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas d'où tout cela vient**_

_I thought that we were fine_

_**Je pensais que nous allions bien**_

Oh we had everything

_**Oh nous avions tout**_

_Your head is running wild again_

_**Ta tête s'emballe à nouveau**_

_My dear we still have everything_

_**Mon chéri nous avons encore tout**_

_And it's all in your mind_

_**Et tout ça est dans ta tête**_

Yeah but this is happening

**_Ouais mais tout ça arrive_ **

_You've been having real bad dreams_

_**Tu as vraiment eu de mauvais rêves**_

_Oh oh you used to lie so close to me _

_**Tu avais l'habitude de t'allonger près de moi**_

_Oh oh there's nothing more than empty sheets _

_**Il n'y a rien de plus que des draps vides**_

_Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love _

_**Entre notre amour, notre amour, oh notre amour, notre amour**_

_Just give me a reason_

_**Donne-moi juste une raison**_

_Just a little bit's enough _

_**Juste une petite sera suffisante **_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent _

_**Juste une seconde nous ne sommes pas brisés juste courbés**_

_And we can learn to love again _

_**Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer encore**_

_I never stopped_

_**Je n'ai jamais arrêté**_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_**Tu es toujours inscrit dans les cicatrices de mon coeur**_

_You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

_**Tu n'es pas brisé juste courbé et nous pouvons encore apprendre à aimer**_

Oh tears ducts are rust,

_**Oh les flots de larmes et ce qui est rouillé**_

_I'll fix it for us,_

_**Je les bloquerai pour nous,**_

We're collecting dust, but our love's enough,

_**Nous prenons la poussière mais notre amour est suffisant,**_

_You're holding in it,_

_**Tu le maitrises,**_

You're pouring a drink,

_**Tu sers un verre,**_

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_**Non rien n'est aussi mauvais qu'il n'y parait**_

We'll come clean,

_**Nous nous dépoussièrerons.**_

_Just give me a reason_

_**Donne-moi juste une raison**_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_**Juste une petite sera suffisante **_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent _

_**Juste une seconde nous ne sommes pas brisés juste courbés**_

_And we can learn to love again_

_**Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer encore**_

_It's in the stars_

_**C'est dans les étoiles**_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts _

_**C'est écrit dans les cicatrices de nos coeurs**_

_We're not broken just bent_

_**Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste courbés**_

_And we can learn to love again_

_**Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer encore**_

_Just give me a reason_

_**Donne-moi juste une raison**_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_**Juste une petite sera suffisante **_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_**Juste une seconde nous ne sommes pas brisés juste courbés**_

_And we can learn to love again _

_**Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer encore**_

_It's in the stars_

_**C'est dans les étoiles**_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_**C'est écrit dans les cicatrices de nos coeurs**_

_We're not broken just bent_

_**Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste courbés**_

_And we can learn to love again_

_**Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer encore**_

And we can learn to love again

_**Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer encore**_

And we can learn to love again

_**Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer encore**_

We're not broken just bent

_**Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste courbés**_

And we can learn to love again

_**Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer encore**_

Le silence retomba entre elles.

Les dernières paroles résonnèrent entre les deux jeunes femmes. Santana était immobile, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tendue, attendant un mot, un geste de la part de la blonde. Qui ne venait pas.

Elles se dévisageaient, aux extrémités de l'auditorium, espérant que l'autre ferait le premier pas.

Ce fut Santana qui brisa le silence.

« Alors toi et bouche de mérou, hein... »

Brittany ne répondit pas. Elle baissa les yeux, incertaine du comportement à adopter.

Santana aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise quelque chose de totalement farfelu, qui lui aurait rappelé la Brittany heureuse qu'elle connaissait.

« Il était là et... »

« Et moi non »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. La brune se gratta pensivement le bras. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne disait-elle pas que c'était une erreur ? Qu'elle était tombée sur lui par hasard et n'avait jamais voulu l'embrasser ?

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. LA question. Fatidique. Qui déterminerait à quel point Santana s'était trompée dans ses choix.

« Je... »

Ce n'était pas une réponse qui lui convenait. Elle n'avait pas dit oui, mais elle n'avait pas dit non.

« Tu avais rompu... » couina Brittany d'une voix faible.

Ç'en était trop pour Santana. Elle se laissa glisser au sol sur le bois dur du plancher de l'auditorium.

« Sanny... »

Le couinement s'était fait gémissement.

« Tu m'aimes ? » murmura soudainement Santana, suffisamment fort pour que sa blonde l'entende.

La réponse fut plus rapide que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu croire.

« Depuis que tu es partie, Sam est la seule personne à me rendre heureuse »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

Elle planta ses orbes bleues dans celles, sombres, de Santana :

« Bien sur que oui »

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Alors pourquoi... ? »

La phrase était bien trop pénible à terminer. Pourquoi l'as tu embrassé ? Pourquoi es-tu allée voir ailleurs ?

_Parce que tu as rompu._

« Depuis que tu es partie, Sam est la seule personne à me rendre heureuse... » répéta Brittany.

Ses mots atteignirent Santana en plein cœur.

Et une évidence se fraya dans son esprit troublé.

« Est ce que vous avez... ? »

Brittany écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, bien sur que non ! »

Une partie de la tension accumulée sur ses épaules s'envola.

Prudemment, Brittany fit un pas, puis un autre, en direction de Santana.

« Est ce que tu m'en veux ? » demanda la blonde.

La réponse fusa.

« Non »

Malgré elle, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres serrées.

« Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je t'aime »

Ces mots firent reculer Brittany d'un pas. Avant d'avancer de deux autres.

« Mais tu... »

Elle hocha de la tête, presque nerveusement.

« J'ai rompu. Je t'ai forcé à croire que c'était une sage décision. Qu'on serait malheureuse si on restait ensemble. J'ai menti. Je suis désolée »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Brittany.

« San, tu m'avais dit que tu me mentirais jamais... »

Les mots broyèrent ce qui lui restait de cœur.

Brittany s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, lorsque Santana se leva brusquement :

« Non, écoute moi ! »

Elle s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner complètement.

« Je t'aime Brittany, je t'aime, et le dire sans ton nom juste après n'a aucun sens. Ça a toujours été toi, et tu le sais. En fait, _on _le sait, pas vrai ? Depuis la première année de lycée. Depuis que je t'ai proposé de coucher ensemble les jours ou on n'avait personne. Depuis que j'ai crié ton nom. Et que t'as crié le mien. On n'est pas n'importe qui. On est Santana et Brittany. Et tu es celle qui me rend meilleur, et plus forte. Qui me donne l'impression que je pourrais soulever des montagnes, ou te décrocher la lune. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Britt, et tu le sais. J'ai fait une erreur. J'aurais pas du rompre. J'aurais pas du te dire que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. C'est faux. J'ai seulement eu peur de te perdre. Loin de toi, je n'ai plus cette force dont je m'abreuve tous les jours grâce à ta présence. Loin de toi, je perds mon sommeil. Et ça me rend malade de t'imaginer avec bouche de mérou à cause d'une stupide erreur que j'ai commise. Tu veux la vérité ? Tu veux la connaître ? La vérité c'est que la distance, c'est le pire truc qui ai jamais été inventé. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne, surtout pas. Je veux te tenir la main, embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps, te murmurer des tonnes de je t'aime, te voir rougir sous mes mots, frémir sous mes caresses, gémir sous mes baisers. Je veux tout ça et bien plus encore, j'ai menti, comme toujours. J'ai menti parce que savoir que tu n'es pas à moi, rien qu'à moi me fait trop mal. Je mourrai pour toi. Quand mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, j'ai su. J'ai su que je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie, dans mon cœur, et dans mon lit. Et pour toi, pour ton sourire, pour ton rire, ton corps parfait, tes yeux magiques, ta voix douce, tes cheveux d'or, tes joues d'enfants, et pour bien plus encore, je ferais n'importe quoi. Je t'aime. Et je te le dirais dans toutes les langues, de toutes les manières s'il le fallait -et tu sais que je suis douée pour ça- j'irais au bout du monde le crier sur les plus hautes montagnes, traverserais les océans à la nage pour le chanter à la Petite Sirène et je trouverais même le pays des licornes, pour toi, pour ton amour, pour avoir ne serait-ce que la chance de pouvoir encore sentir la chaleur de ta peau contre la mienne. Ton souffle dans mon cou, et t'entendre murmurer mon prénom. Tu le fais si bien. Je ne veux que toi, rien que toi et seulement toi, pour maintenant, et pour le reste de ma vie. Pour toujours. Je t'aime »

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, entrecoupée par la respiration haletante de Santana. Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour le même débit que Rachel.

Brittany était toujours figée, de trois quart, évitant le regard de Santana.

« Dis quelque chose... » ne put s'empêcher de dire la brune.

Elle se tourna finalement complètement vers elle, et amorça un mouvement pour descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la scène.

« Redis le »

« Je t'aime Brittany »

Elle fit un pas, puis un autre, réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

« Redis le »

Un léger sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de Santana.

« Je t'aime Brittany »

« Redis le »

« Je t'aime Brittany »

Elle était à présent arrivée à sa hauteur. Santana lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter sur la scène, et alors que la blonde passait son bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber, la brune colla sa bouche à l'oreille de Brittany.

« Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime »

Les bras de la blonde remontèrent et vinrent s'enrouler autour de la nuque de la jeune femme.

« Je veux te croire. Mais ne me laisse plus »

Santana acquiesça, les yeux brillants de larmes. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle perdait Brittany. Elle se le jurait. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour rester auprès d'elle.

Les yeux de Brittany s'assombrirent brusquement, et elle se dégagea de l'étreinte.

« Tu repars quand ? »

Le cœur de Santana se serra. Si elle partait, elle pourrait dire adieu à Brittany.

« Jamais »

La bouche de la blonde forma un o choqué, et ses pupilles s'agrandirent.

« Mais Sanny... »

« Non Britt, si je pars, je te perds. Et je ne veux plus jamais te perdre »

« Mais et... »

« Je trouverais quelque chose. Et non je ne travaillerais pas dans le garage de Finnocence »

Brittany sourit.

« Alors... On ne sera plus séparé ? »

« Je te le promets, mon amour »

Elle posa ses mains sur la taille de la blonde et l'attira contre elle.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en une promesse d'amour éternelle.

« Britt ? » murmura Santana contre ses lèvres.

« Moui ? »

« Je t'aime »

**La chanson est Just Give Me A Reason, de Pink et Nate Ruess, pour le découpage, en caractère normal, c'est Santana, en italique c'est Brittany, et en italique souligné c'est ensemble. En fait, j'ai repris le même découpage que l'original -que je vous conseille ****d'écouter en même temps :)**

**(J'ai hésité à mettre ça au début, et puis je me suis dit que j'allais gâcher le suspens, donc ça a atterri à la fin :) )**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
